


Full of Life

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It almost seemed like a bizarre twist of fate. Or perhaps that Xing thing -- Yin-Yang. Dark and light, but little pieces of each. A perfect fit. A horribly perverse fit. Asymmetrical, but still understandable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/27/08 [here](http://pyrrhical.livejournal.com/118661.html#cutid2).

_You come out at night -- that's when the energy calls._

It almost seemed like a bizarre twist of fate. Or perhaps that Xing thing -- Yin-Yang. Dark and light, but little pieces of each. A perfect fit. A horribly perverse fit. Asymmetrical, but still understandable.

Like a Circle.

One bright like the sun, but with darkness clinging heavily to his heart.

The other, embracing his darkness, more subdued, but with a secret light. And dangerous, secret light. 

_You all look beautiful -- a beautiful fucked up man._

They were fit pieces of one another. Swap a tiny bit, and then they were monotoned. 

Dull.

Lifeless.

That separate little spark was everything, and it was how they fit.

That's how everyone fits: you find what completes your imperfection, and an imperfection you can complete, and then you just go with it.

That's life. Full of life.


End file.
